Nothing Can Happen
by charmedgal005
Summary: Vaughn catches up with Sydney at the end of "Counteragent" what happens then? Contains spoilers.


**Nothing Can Happen**

Charmedgal005

**Disclaimer**

_If I owned these Characters (aside from the ones you don't recognize) I probably wouldn't be writing these.  If I owned these characters, you would probably see this story on the show.  Hey!  You know what?  I am writing these and you don't see this story line on the show, therefore, I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!  So don't sue me!_

**A/N**

I wrote this after seeing an episode of Alias (episode 2. 7: Counteragent).  I only saw it once, so my details may be sketchy, so bare with me.  

Vaughn chased her down the hall way.  Her mother was right.   It was one of the few times that she was right outside of missions.  But every time he took two steps closer to her, she would be three.  Sydney turned the corner, and out of his sight.  "Sydney."  He called.  He saw her disappointment when he told her about Alice.  He felt what he saw in her eyes.  Sydney slowed down.  She stopped right before the door.  Vaughn jogged the last couple of doorways, and caught up with her.  "Thanks for stopping."  He said.

"What?"  Sydney asked.

            "I had called to you trying to get you to stop."

            "I didn't hear you.  The elevator stopped me.  Lucky."

            "Yeah, lucky."

            "What's up?"  Sydney stepped into the now open elevator, and Vaughn followed her.

            He found the words hard to find.  They were stuck in his throat, unable to come out. He knew what he felt.  "I talked to your mother." He started.  How was he supposed to continue?  How was he supposed to say that he made sure that she would cooperate in finding the antidote, if he would tell her his relationship with Sydney?  How was he supposed to tell her that?  "And she made me realize something."

            "What?"  Sydney had no idea where Vaughn was going with this.

            He froze again.  It was just her and him in this elevator. Sure there were cameras everywhere, but none of them picked up sound.  "Listen, I almost died."  

            "But you didn't."  Sydney smiled.

            "She asked me how I felt about you.  I asked for the location of the antidote.  She and I struck a deal.  We both kept it.  When I got better I had to tell her."

            "What did you say?"  Sydney asked breathless.

            "In a second.  But then she goes to say something along the lines of 'You told me, now you need to tell the one who matters most.' So here I am."  Vaughn watched as Sydney blushed.  They both watched as the doors opened, telling them that the ride was over.  Sydney gave one of her small smiles, and pushed the down button.  

            "I forgot something." She lied.  Vaughn knew that she was only going back down so that he could finish this.

            Vaughn took a deep breath before continuing.  This was the hardest part for him, telling her how he felt.  "I realize that nothing can happen.  It's against protocol.  But I want you to know that I can't imagine any day without you.   But everyday that I cannot be with you is more torturous than anything SD-6 could think up.  I guess what I'm trying to say…"  Vaughn said.

            Sydney cut him off before he could continue.  "Me too."  She simply said.  Sydney stepped off the elevator and went towards her father's desk.  She picked up a roll of film off of his desk, with a note attached to it. Vaughn couldn't read what was written, but that roll was for her dad, from Sydney.  "I changed my mind on giving him these."  She explained to the curious on lookers.  She walked back to the elevators with Vaughn still at tow.  He followed her up the elevator ride.  They were silent.  Neither of them could comfortably talk.

            "What about Alice?"  She asked, as he followed her out to her car.

            "Since nothing can happen, I don't know."

            Sydney nodded.  "Nothing can happen."  She confirmed before getting into her car.  Vaughn stood there and watched her drive away dumbfounded at the events that had just taken place in the past twenty minutes.  Vaguhn opened his email that night when he got home and was surpised to see an email waiting for him, from a spichik453.  It was Sydney.  She only used that email once before.  When she had to send him an anonymous thing.  Vaughn continued to read it.  

            _I know nothing can happen, but know this.  Every time we meet, I just want to wrap myself in your arms and never come out.  But nothing can happen.  _

            That was all.  And nothing else.  Vaughn smiled. 


End file.
